Bumblebees Adventures Ch 1
by ThatOneMuteBug
Summary: The smallest, and yet bravest Autobot scout must learn Earth customs, make new friends and battle deadly enemies, if he has any hope of surviving and keeping Planet Earth safe for the Autobot cause!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, it's me! I told you all in the last chapter of RWBY Avengers!, that I was doing a new project. Unfortunately, due to time restraints and major issues with Google Doc and my own time, it got delayed heavily, and I apologize. But here it is, like I promised. I also have some Ships in mind, But i want to hear what you all have to say before I push the ships out. So if you want to see a certain ship, put it in the comments, and if I like it I will add it!**

**Characters-**

**AUTOBOTS-**

**Bumblebee(B-127 on cybertron)- Scout, and an adorable cinnamon roll**

**Optimus Prime- Leader of the Autobots...nuff said...**

**Ratchet- The Field medic and wrench thrower of the team..**

**Ironhide****\- Head of Security and Weapon specialist...**

**Jazz- 1st Lt, and master of music...**

**Wheeljack****\- The 'mad' Scientist of the Autobots…**

**Cliffjumper- The name says it all.**

**Elita-One- Second in Command, sparkmates with Optimus...**

**Chromia****\- Warrior and very protective of her squad...**

**Arcee- The little sister of Chromia and Elita...**

**Quickshadow****\- The single agent of the Fems**

**Nautica- A happy go lucky mechanic...**

**Moonracer- The Daughter of Ironhide and Chromia( Yes, this is real...Ironhide said so on Chromia's bio from G1) and a deadly sharpshooter...**

**Windblade- The City Speaker...**

**Red Alert- A nurse Autobot who works under Ratchet...**

**Minerva- Secondary Medical officer under Red Alert**

**DECEPTICONS-**

**Megatron- Evil, ruthless ruler of the Decepticon army and former friend to Optimus Prime**

**Starscream- Silver Tongued Liar, Leader of the seeker armada**

**Soundwave- Surveillance, Communications, and deployer of minicons**

**Shockwave- Cold and Logical, known as " One Eye"**

**Blitzwing- Triple changer, Short fuze**

**Barricade- Decepticon Scout and a pain to B-127**

**Combaticons- Form to make Bruticus**

**Dropkick and Shatter- " Decepticon Peacekeepers" **

**Flamewar- INSANE**

**Airachnid- " A botkiller"- Arcee.**

**Blackarachnia- "sister" to Airachnid**

**Slipstream- Loyal to Megatron, Sister to Starscream, but hates that $#%^&%**

**Thunderblast- The NFG of the Seekers, and the holder of the name " ThunderThighs" given to her by Flamewar**

* * *

_**PROLOGUE…**_

_On the distant planet known as Cybertron, home to the transformers, there was a war raging on. Between the noble Autobots who fought for freedom, and the oppressive Decepticons who fought for tyranny. Their war has been raging for 80 million years and in the twilight hours of the new day ,The Autobots were pushed back to their last stronghold in Iacon City. Optimus Prime ordered that the construction of a launching tower be built, so if in the event the Autobots have to leave their world, they could. But building a tower of that size wouldn't go unnoticed by the Decepticons, especially by their surveillance officer ,Soundwave. _

_Now The Autobots, running out of time, desperately await their last hope to be finished…...or destroyed….._

Optimus Prime had called a meeting of his closest allies, those being Elita-One, Ratchet, Wheeljack, Ironhide, Jazz and B-127. This meeting was to discuss their current situations and to allow Wheeljack to announce some much needed news on the tower...

" As it stands today Autobots, we are low on Energon; munitions, and ground to which we can fight back against the Decepticons..but Wheeljack said he has some promising news." Optimus Spoke

Wheeljack stood up and let out a soft chuckle before speaking" I do have great news Optimus, the construction of the Tower is done, and the pods are being sent up to be launched as we speak! " he said enthusiastically, and everytime he spoke his ear panels would light up a nice vibrant blue

"It's about time" Ironhide said while looking at Wheeljack" But how can we be sure that the Decepticons just won't attack it right now, or when we try to launch?"

" I thought of that! I went down into the ruins of old Iacon and tore off some AA-Gun batteries from destroyed transport ships. They have the firepower to repel an attack on the escape pods." Wheeljack said

" Now, I'm not the only one in thinking this... I hope, but ...will the pods get us off Cybertron?" Elita-One asked

"I'm positively sure they will! They were made by me, Ratchet, and Nautica. So you know they will work." Wheeljack said

"Yes, but knowing your track record on previous projects…" Elita said

"Eita, I'm positive that Wheeljack's creation will get us off Cybertron if the need arises." Optimus spoke" But I pray it never comes to that.."

"And besides, aren't you the one who always tells the troops to 'keep hope' Elita?" Ratchet spoke

Elita stood up and looked at Ratchet" I know that old friend, but with all that is happening...it's easy to lose hope."

"I wouldnt be to sure on losing hope El, I know my man Wheeljack has got us covered, Optimus too!" Jazz said with a small grin on his face and his visor down to cover his optics, while having his feet on the table

"Jazz, please do not call me 'El' " Elita spoke " And take your feet off the table...Primus knows what this table was used for before we found it…"

"It could have been an Interfacing Berth!" Ironhide jokes

Jazz quickly took his feet off the table and shuttered" Gross…."

Optimus then looked at the small yellow scout, who had been silent during the meeting" B-127, is there something you wish to say or add?" The Prime asked

The yellow scout quickly looked at him" W..what? oh...No…sorry, I was spacing out...again.." the scout said while rubbing the back of his neck

" B-127, now is not the time to be spacing out. We are literally talking about our survival." Elita said

B-127 gave her a quick nod and sighed softly" Primus, I wish this war was over...but then again, what is there to do after? Be a courier again, or maybe find a new line of work…." B-127 thought

Optimus then stood up" With that being said, does anyone else have anything else to present to us?"

The room was dead quiet..

Optimus gave them a small nod" Alright, then you all are dismissed."

Wheeljack quickly left, as so he could witness the tower being finished and the pods loaded. Ironhide went to find Chromia and Moonracer, and see if they would be interested in some target practice. Jazz went to the recreational room and blasted his music, much to the dismay of every bot. Elita stayed with Optimus and talked to him about the launch time.

B-127 went to the top of the base and sat down on the roof ,before looking up at the empty night sky. He had known what life on Cybertron was like for a short amount of eons. Before the war he was a courier of small goods, and traded them for credits, but considering he was the last generation of Cybertronians to be made before the war, he was the youngest Autobot in the entire Army, with Moonracer being a close second. But his small size or his young age didn't stop him from being brave, or willing to stand up for what he believes in.

" I hope this works...because if not, the Autobots will be wiped out.." B-127 thought to himself.

* * *

** Hey guys, Mute here and I'm glad to show off my new story. After seeing Bumblebee, I wanted to write a story that tied into how the launch pad as built and have my own take on the film. I plan to add Charlie and Agent Burns in the 5th or 6th Chapter, and those chapters will be set a good year or two after the end of "Bumblebee"**

**I also want to announce that I have cancelled all further plans on RWBY Avengers and the Sequel to it. I will however be uploading a sneak peak to RWBY; Robots in Disguise part 2 sometime Saturday or Sunday.**

**And as always, I will see you all in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since Megatron left Cybertron Eons ago in search of the Allspark, Starscream quickly declared himself leader. While under the command of Megatron, The Decepticons where a fearsome army to fight against; but under Starscream's Leadership, the army has been falling part and there has been a shortage of energon. Soundwave was one of the few bots that was in Starscream's crosshairs, because while Starscream was Megatron's second in command, Soundwave was the most loyal soldier Megatron had; and Starscream believed that Soundwave would try and overthrow him.

On the top of the Launching Tower, Wheeljack was instructing Autobot soldiers where to place things, and where to make connections.

" No! The Energon fuel pipe must be at a 90 degree angle in order for it to power the thrusters! Becauseful with the rocket boosters; we just got those!" Wheeljack said as he walked over; and snatched one of the pipes away from the drones and did it himself.

The drones let out sighs of annoyment, and continued on with their work.

* * *

On a ledge nearby was Lazerbeak, watching over the Autobots and recording their activities for Starscream. Lazerbeak scanned the structure and the pods, and it was revealed that the foolish Autobots have put in tracking chips, so they all could track their positions. Lazerbeak also saw that there was an unguarded and unprotected energon pipe that ran up the length of the tower; and marked it as a target.

After scanning everything, Lazerbeak then flew down into a small abandoned structure, and Soundwave walked out of the shadows" Lazerbeak, have you analysed the structure?"

Lazerbeak then nodded slightly and squawked

Soundwave then opened up his chest, and inside where Ravage, Frenzy and Rumble; all folded up in their cassette forms. Lazerbeak then transformed into his cassette form and went into Soundwaves chest, and the Decepticon then closed it and reviewed the data his minion had gathered.

Soundwave then radioed in on a secure Decepticon line, and to his surprise, Thunderblast picked up.

" Hi Soundy! How is the mission!?" She asked eagerly

"Mission: Completed. Returning to Kayon to relay information of new Autobot structure." Soundwave said

"Ohhh! A new structure! Tell me, what is it?" She asked

" Structure appears to be an Escape Tower for Autobots to leave." Soundwave said coldly

"Wait…..don't we want them to leave?" She asked" Wait ...STOP IT SLIPSTREAM! OWIE!" Thunderblast yelled as Slipstream took the comm unit.

"An Escape Tower, Are you sure?" Slipstream asked impatiently

" Yes. The data Lazerbeak gathered confirms it."

"Excellent, I will relay this to Starscream...now get your AFT BACK TO BASE!' She screamed before the line went down

Soundwave then jumped down from the old structure before transforming into a Cybertronian Stealth Drone and quickly flew back.

* * *

_MEANWHILE….AT KAYON; THE DECEPTICON CAPITAL_

Slipstream walked into a throne room, that was decorated with statues of Starscream, all in different poses.

" What do you want sister?" Starscream asked

"As you must know, Soundwave reported that the Autobots are building an escape tower to leave." Slipstream said.

"So Prime finally sees that we have won the war; and is wanting to flee..how pathetic." Starscream commented

"It appears so.." Slipstream said while rolling her optics

" Maybe he will join Megatron in the Allspark, after I, STARSCREAM kill that fool and become leader of Cybertron..and when Im leader, we will find the Allspark and I will bring Cybertron back to life!"

"Don't you mean WE?" Slipstream questioned while cocking her hips

"Ah..Yes….WE ...The Decepticons will be the victors." Starscream said while getting a wicked grin on his face…." We will attack the Autobots NOW!"


End file.
